1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing apparatuses and, especially, to a power testing apparatus for a universal serial bus (USB).
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, USB technology is broadly applied to various communication solutions and becomes more and more important. Before selling or using electronic devices having USB ports, the USB ports need to be tested. A related-art method for testing the USB ports is using some USB devices such as USB mouses, USB keyboards, USB hard disk drives, etc., directly connected to the USB ports, and inspecting working status of the USB devices to judge whether the USB port is good or not. However, these USB devices may not draw enough power to properly test the USB port.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a power testing apparatus which can properly test USB ports of an electronic device.